Pink Milkshakes
by frownypup
Summary: The secret why Red Ranger is unbeatable is revealed, now everybody (or monster) wants a piece of Pink Ranger. Warning!: Rape, Rough Sex, Breast-milk, Violence, Size Kink, Lactation Kink. [MATURE CONTENT]


**WARNING!:** Rape, Rape, **RAPE.** You've been warned!

* * *

 **Pink Milkshakes**

 **(Bring All the Boys to the Yard)**

Hoarder is an underworld pimp selling sex slaves for the dark lords and monsters. He keeps searching for the prettiest, sexiest creatures through galaxies to fulfill his customers' demand.

All prospects were pretty much the same, until he visited Earth and found Red Ranger buried his dick deep into Pink Ranger's pussy in a cave, while their enemies searching for them few miles away.

Pink Ranger moaned as Red Ranger caressed her breast tenderly before sucking her nipples. The pimp could see of how the Red Ranger being so careful with her, slowly pushing his hips into her. They held each other as they came. If there were no helmets in between, they might be kissing.

It was obvious they were lovers. Oh how sweet, it made the pimp want to puke.

Then the Red Ranger went to singlehandedly kick said enemies' asses, leaving passed out Pink Ranger alone and defenseless in the cave to recover.

No question asked, he kidnapped her.

* * *

Pink Ranger will make Hoarder insanely rich.

Her body is the most luscious one he's ever found, with full breasts and slim waist ends with two fat ass cheeks. All covered in a pink skin tight suit, making her even more sensual. He can picture his brutal customers rip the thin garment before tormenting her.

No one would care for her identity under that puny pink ranger suit. She would be merely a body to use.

She would be a perfect slut.

But the real money maker is, she can transfer her ranger's power force, which is rare and valuable in the black market.

How does she do that? If sexually stimulated, this dirty little Pink Ranger will produce breast milk and natural lubricant that contain ranger's power force. Digest them, and the power ranger's force is yours. It will multiply a monster's power when said monster has sex with the Pink Ranger and makes her reach climax while it's still buried in her.

If that's not fucking perfect for the business, Hoarder doesn't know what else is. He puts her profile up on the ads throughout the galaxies.

Pink Ranger's first customer calls in under ten minutes.

* * *

Pink Ranger wakes up to find herself in a cave with two culprits strangle her limbs. Another man-monster stands before her with big ass laser gun in his hand. His body is tall and built, all covered in some forms of blackened hard skin. His fangs show as the monster grins, his red eyes inspect her body from head to toe.

"I'm really going to enjoy this, Pink Ranger."

"Who are you!? Where am I!?"

"I'm Monstrous, and you're here to serve me."

He shoots her breasts with the laser.

Pink Ranger screams as the laser burns her suit before the pain stops. She looks down to find wide burnt hole on her pink ranger suit and her breasts are now bare naked.

"What do you want from me?"

She struggles but the culprits hold her down.

The culprits spread her legs apart and Monstrous shoots the laser to her crotch. Pink screams bloody murder as she feels her pussy on fire. Once the burning stops, once again wide burnt hole created on her pink ranger suit, now no more pink garment cover her crotch and ass.

"No! Don't look at me," the Pink Ranger looked away from Monstrous' hungry eyes as he knelt between her legs.

She gasps as Monstrous' clawed hands grab her big supple breasts and squeeze hard. He then fondles them roughly, pressing with his body weight in circular motion, fingers constantly squeezing into the soft lumps.

"These big tits of yours are so soft, Pink Ranger, makes me want to do bad things to them," Monstrous laughed with evil, squeezing harder that makes Pink Ranger cries in pain.

"Ah! Stop! Let me go!"

Pink struggles in vain, her limbs are manhandled by the culprits. She can't help but moaning in unwanted pleasure as her nipples are getting pebble-hard after a long constant teasing and her breasts start to fill with power enriched milk. The monster only gets more excited, latching his mouth to start suckling one of the raw nipples and squeezing hard on the other tit, when the milk finally bursts.

"Oh! So delicious! Pink Ranger's milk is so sweet and creamy," Monstrous sucked hard, breastmilk flooding into his mouth.

"No.. Don't.." Pink Ranger sobbed as her lactation is forced out of her, followed by the wetness she feels on her lower private area as her body naturally reacts. She feels hot, sweating on her skin tight suit, breath fogging on her helmet everytime she exhales.

Red Ranger was the only one that had ever touched her so intimately. Whenever they were on the brink of losing to their enemies, they would find a place to hide, and still in their ranger suits they would desperately make love. Pink Ranger would let Red Ranger cum in her so many times and breastfeed from her until he got enough power boost to win the battle. But even then, Red was always very gentle as he milked her. She was at bliss from his touch, proud to be one of the reasons Red Ranger was unbeatable. How could she not, she secretly loved him.

Back in the present, now there is no single bit of gentleness in the way of Monstrous' mouth and hands assault her sensitive breast to milk her dry. It's a painful lactation, every squirt taken from her comes with sharp flash of both agony and pleasure.

Thinking of Red Ranger's gentle touch makes her cry in despair, disbelief of how it could come to this. Though the wetness she feels gushing from her pussy lips is a proof of how her body betrays her, giving in where her mind refuses to.

Her breasts are a mess after Monstrous' hunger for her milk is done for the time being. Bruises are starting to form on the soft delicate skin and she can feel the burns of every bitemarks. Her nipples are in so much pain, bruised and swollen from the rough biting and sucking, milk still oozing from them non-stop, painting the already debauched breasts with the white liquid, soaking into the tattered pink ranger suit around them.

"I'm not done with you, Pink Ranger."

Pink Ranger lays helplessly as the culprits each hold her legs and spread them apart, opening access for their boss to her laid-bare crotch. Her pink tight suit was still intact apart from her private part and her bottom cheeks.

"What do we have here, you're wet like a bitch in heat," laughed Monstrous as he touches Pink's vagina lips and stretches them apart to show the ranger's dripping wet inner walls, "Oh! Like a blossoming flower, and it's so pink... It suits your color."

"No...," Pink sobbed weakly. She feels exposed and humiliated as her pussy stretched gaping open for all to see as her natural lubricant leaking out of the pink slit.

"You're dripping, Pink Ranger, let's have a taste, shall we?"

Monstrous teasingly licks and sucks the dripping wetness from Pink Ranger's sensitive hole, ignoring the ranger's struggle and cries. His tongue digs in deep, chasing for the liquid that's infamous as a source of ranger power. He can feel it, he's getting stronger and stronger after a buffet of Pink Ranger's breastmilk and now her pink cunt's delicacy.

"Sto-Ahh~" Pink high-pitched moaned, her back tensed off the ground, feeling the sharp intense pleasure she can't deny as the monster sucks and teases her clitoris before tongue diving back in repeat.

The hot waves of pleasure build up until her body finally reach inevitable climax. The Pink Ranger twists up and cries loudly as she comes in a gushing generous flow of wetness, which is welcomed by Monstrous' greedy sucking mouth.

Pink's exhausted body drops limp on the ground, twitching as the monster laps the last drop.

Monstrous kneels back up, wiping his mouth. He then rubs his own penis, stimulating it to erect.

"Now, let me show you why they call me 'Monstrous', Pink Ranger."

Pink Ranger whimpers in horror as she sees how thick and long the monster's penis is. It's almost twice the size of Red Ranger's in thickness and two inches longer.

"You see this!? This will be inside you!"

Pink Ranger shakes her head, starting to struggle weakly.

"No… please, it's too big… it won't fit," she begged. Even with Red's penis, she could feel everything when it sent her over the edge. She can't imagine what the monster's bigger one would feel inside her tight channel.

They just laugh mockingly at her before the culprits manhandle her arms that she can no longer struggle, while fondling her already sensitive breasts.

As she's distracted, Monstrous pressed into Pink's hips as he kneels between her open up legs and lines the head of his penis to her opening.

"Now I will rape you, Pink Ranger, and I promise you, every second of it will be hell for you."

"Stop! Please! No—"

Pink Ranger screams in agony as Monstrous' enormous dick shoves raw into her, forcing its way hot and deep into her wet hole.

"Fuck, your pussy is tight, Pink Ranger," Monstrous grunts as he pulls out until only his head inside then straight pushes back in.

Pink Ranger can only gasp her next scream, as it's hard to even take a breath. Her body is shivering in shock; never before something so big and hard impaled inside her. Her pink hole is stretched unnaturally wide, she believes the only thing prevents it from ripping in half is her power gift.

She can feel every girth rubbing her inner wall up until the penis head slams the hilt of her vagina. Her inside starts to produce excessive amount of lube to smooth the penetration, some even drips out of her, yet the pain is still unbearable.

Monstrous doesn't seemingly care. The monster continuously slams his hips into Pink Ranger in a violent speed; slapping sound is loud as his balls meeting her bottom cheeks.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh~" Pink Ranger sobbed from the sensation of her wet pussy squelches at every penetration. She tries to hold back her reaction, but pain is not the only thing that comes as Monstrous fucks her hard, but also strokes of intense pleasure.

Her breasts get taut and firmer as they fill out with even more generous amount of milk. Pink Ranger cries when Monstrous grabs them, squeezing the milk out, as his huge dick speeding up, pushing deeper and harder.

"Oh I'm close! Be prepared, Pink Ranger, I will fill your pink pussy full with my hot semen," Monstrous laughed.

"No! Not inside! You can't, there's no room! I'll burst!" Pink Ranger begged, shaking her head trying to deny how she is close to coming too as heat pools inside her.

"Here it comes! I'm cumming inside Pink Ranger's pussy!"

"No~ Nooo~ I'm cummiiing~!"

Pink Ranger cries loudly as they reach climax together. To be expected from the size of his penis, Monstrous keeps shooting inhuman amount of semen inside her. Even when her pussy is full, it's still flooding her womb. Pink ranger suit stretches on the area of her stomach as it's bloating into a slight bump.

Monstrous feels the power transfers as his member is completely soaked in Pink's gushing wetness when she comes. Breast milk shoots out of her erect nipples. The monster leans down to suckle the milk-full tits dry as he's filling up the pink pussy.

He's pulling out when his dick is finally spent, followed by flood of mix of semen and Pink Ranger's wetness dripping out of the gaping hole. Pink's sobbing turns to hiccups as pain and pleasure overwhelm her.

"Oh I feel it! The power runs through every cell of my muscle!"

Monstrous looks down at the sensual body beneath him, source of said extra power. Pink Ranger lays limp and pliant, whimpering softly as Monstrous teasingly swipes his finger on her drenched pussy, gathering stray come and pushing them back into the gaping hole only to have more gushing out as the finger disappear inside.

"Red… Help me…," Pink Ranger unconsciously whispered with trembling voice.

"Red Ranger is your lover, huh? Should we catch him too? So he could see himself how your pink wet pussy swallows my huge dick whole deep like a whore, see me filling your greedy hole with my come as I suck creamy milk out of your fucking big tits."

Pink Ranger whimpers, pleading him to stop. But the monster just laughs with evil as he pulls the battered body close, desired to rape and devours the sexy ranger all over again, looking forward to the massive power he would absorb.

He paid a fortune for this slut after all.

* * *

Hoarder arrives to where his customer is, after receiving call that the monster is done with the underworld pimp's latest collection. His eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

"Monstrous, how many times did you use her!?"

"Six climaxes."

"We only agreed three!"

"I couldn't help myself. I'll double up the pay. And consider me regular customer, because I'll definitely come back for her. You captured a defined specimen this time, Hoarder. She's worth every bloody dime I pay you."

Hoarder shakes his in disbelief, but he can understand the inevitability. He's dealing with soulless dark lords and monsters. They end up doing whatever they please.

"Yeah, and to think that Red Ranger fuck this slutty hole all for himself all this time. No wonder we had our asses delivered every time we fought him."

"I want to have her again before my battle against The Ruindors."

"You need to put your name in the waiting list immediately if you want her again, she's fully booked for the next two moon cycles."

"You let Pink Ranger get raped every day? Won't it break her? What if she stops milking?"

"She's indeed the best seller. And don't you worry, we have special serum to get her good as new the next day, it'd feel like fucking a damn virgin."

"If that's true, I'd fuck her raw, she'd bleed as she came."

"Only the best service for my customers!"

Not far from where the evil monsters laughing, lay Pink Ranger after her last predicament with Monstrous. She's on her knees with her bare fat ass raised high, while her upper torso lies helplessly on the ground. She's still in her ranger suit, completed with her helmet, yet dirt and various wet substance stains all over her pink skin tight suit.

Her breasts are messy heavy lumps still squirting milk on the floor, no longer flawless soft skin yet painted with finger shaped bruises and bite marks, bruised swollen nipples grazed against the hard cold ground, pool of creamy milk drying around them.

Her ass are flushing red and bruised all over, smeared with stray cum. Monstrous had enjoyed slapping the fat cheeks hard repeatedly every time he fucked her from behind, bruising grip squeezing them apart so the monster's huge dick could go deeper and deeper.

Pink Ranger's tight pussy now looks thoroughly abused, gaping wide open, inflamed and loose from no ending stretch in the violent matings. On every twitch, dollops of cum and lube ooze out running down her trembling thighs, soaked her pink tight suit, before joining small pool of the wetness on the ground.

Her stomach feels heavy and shows small bump, due to her womb filled too full with the monster's semen. Monstrous once pressed the bump until it was flat again, and Pink moaned as bucket load of cum gushed out of her sore hole like a flood, only for the monster to rape her and renew his fill to her empty womb again. If it's human, Pink Ranger would have been pregnant. She would've let it if it's Red Ranger.

But Pink doesn't think Red will be attracted to her anymore, once the mighty ranger knows what had happened to her.

"Red…," Pink cries softly, but her beloved Red Ranger cannot hear her.

\- The End -

* * *

 **A/N** : So Japanese has their own power rangers parody...

I found them while I was looking for inspiration in the internet. (never ends well)  
Those cheeky little bastards know what they're doing.  
It's dark, disturbing, and arousing.  
So of course I release my own version.

I am so going to hell.


End file.
